Ice & Love
by SilverMikazuki
Summary: Thanx to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Ichigo's sick and Toshiro is the only one who can care for him. Will it simply be a few days of patient and caregiver? Or could their relationship turn out to be much more?
1. The Assingment

**Part 1 The Assignment**

A Bleach Story

An IchiHitsu Story

Talking _thinking_ **Zanpakutou** Narration

**Author's Notes: **Obviously I don't own Bleach – if I did this would be on the show/in the manga not on here, no offense – but for some reason your supposed to say it, so here I am, saying it. Anyway, this is a **Yaoi** story, only my like 6th; so if you don't like Yaoi don't read this. This is also my first Bleach story, so the characters may be a little OOC, but I'll try my hardest not to make them that way.

* * *

A cold still air filled the Tenth Division office; the soft scratching of a pen as it met the paper was the only sound that permeated the dense silence. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the aforementioned squad sat at his desk, scribbling away on the mountains of paperwork that continued to pour in to his office. The young tendo grumbled as he reached for the next sheet, knowing that had his vice captain not deserted him again, he would be at least a third of the way through the work. Of course, that was assuming that had she stayed, she would have done any work… so, really, he was probably better off with her gone. The white haired boy sighed, bringing his glass up to his lips and taking a sip of the calming tea. No one could get under his skin as fast as Matsumoto… well, almost no one. …Speak of the devil, that idiot _soul reaper_ – because really he was only a substitute – could be felt the moment the carrot-topped teen entered the Seireitei. As much as Ichigo's skills had improved, his restraint had truly not. And now, the only other person capable of interrupting his work was on their way to do just that. Hitsugaya leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. He wasn't even sure why Ichigo would ever consider visiting him; they certainly hadn't had that much of bond or even been around each other all that much. But every time the teen traveled to the Soul Society, he made it a point to visit the tendo. Not that Hitsugaya minded of course… no, he… he rather liked the company, however visits like those seemed to put a complete halt on any work being done. And the inexperienced teen always seemed to get on his nerves within the first few minutes; in fact, he wasn't sure why he **didn't **mind the visits. But… there was a certain pull he felt from the redheaded teen… a certain feeling that came over him. The white locks bounced back and forth as the tendo's head shook. It really wasn't important the reason, only that he _didn't mind _the visits and even if he did, he was rather sure that they would persist regardless.

"Toshiro! How've you been?" Said distraction asked, as he entered the room.

"That's _Hitsugaya-taichou_ to you, Kurosaki," The white haired captain replied quickly.

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo countered, rolling his eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Don't you ever get tired of hearing it?" Hitsugaya argued.

The substitute soul reaper laughed lightly, entering the room and taking a seat on the green couch. Toshiro watched silently as the teen ran a hand through the orange mop on his head, his head snapping to the side as he felt his face redden while Ichigo's eyes searched for his own.

"What is it that you're doing here again so soon, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, clearing his throat before he spoke. "You usually only visit once a month."

Ichigo grinned, as he turned to the white haired soul reaper, his eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You keep track of my visits?"

"N-no! I simply notice certain patterns in these things, unlike you," The captain retorted, cursing under his breath at how he could let something like that slip so easily.

Ichigo's suspicious look did not falter, but after a few seconds of battling stares the teen let the comment go. "If you've gotta know, I came because Rukia's been promoted to Fukutaichou, and I thought I'd show my support. Of course, I couldn't leave without visiting my favorite little taichou."

With a flush of red – both from embarrassment and anger – Hitsugaya glared at the substitute soul reaper. It was things like this that drove him to the brink of insanity. "And _what_ may I ask, is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Ichigo insisted as the young tendo took a calming breath. "Jeeze, you don't need to be so touchy… I simply meant that I couldn't leave without at least seeing how you were doing. I mean, we are friends aren't we?"

Toshiro colored lightly at the thought, but his cheeks had lost their pinkish tint by the time he had replied. "Yes… I suppose we are."

"See? Now was that so hard? After all I had a tough enough time getting here," The substitute soul reaper continued, a soft smile gracing his face for but a moment.

"How so?" The tenth division captain asked curiously.

The strawberry rolled his eyes and stood as he paced towards the back of the room. "Well, to get here from Rukia's division…"

"Ah, Zaraki?" Toshiro interjected.

"Actually, with the little suppression of my reiatsu that I can pull off, it's pretty easy to hide from Kenpachi," Ichigo clarified. "But Mayuri is a different subject."

"Oh, Kurotsuchi … I see," The tendo muttered sympathetically.

"Yeah, he almost caught me for one of his creepy ass experiments. I'm lucky I got away," The orange-haired soul reaper continued.

"You braved all of that just to come see me?" Hitsugaya asked sarcastically, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh yes, of course!" Ichigo replied, as he fell into sync with the young captain. "Like I said, I just had to visit before I… s-shit, I don't feel very… very…"

The substitute soul reaper's muscles slacked, his eyes falling closed as he collapsed, completely unconscious. Just before the orange mop collided with the hard, unforgiving ground, a pair of pale arms closed around his waist, pulling the much larger body into his chest.

"Kurosaki! Kurosaki! Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, the panicked look in his eyes betraying what his stoic face tried to hide.

"Taichooou, what are you… Kurosaki-kun?" Matsumoto said, the shocked look on her face that flashed on her face as she entered, quickly morphing into a sly stare. "Taichou? What are you doing with…?"

"SHUT IT MATSUMOTO! Now, get the fourth division immediately!" Hitsugaya shouted, lifting the body with a huff and laying it gently on the couch.

Rangiku smirked as she watched the seen. Ichigo was a sly one. Sure she'd told him to act on his feelings hundreds of times, but she didn't think he'd take it this far! Pretending to be hurt? He didn't have a scratch on him! There's no way he could be hurt! How was the captain even believing…?

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Captain, you can't really believe that-" The strawberry blond started.

"Matsumoto, do you really believe I did not suspect the same thing? Now go! HURRY!" He shouted, his infamous glare poised at her on high gear.

The tenth division vice-captain was shocked, her eyes widening in realization, just before she sped off towards the 4th's barracks.

"Kurosaki? Can you hear me?" Toshiro asked, placing the back of his hand against the orange-headed teen's forehead. "Hot. He has a high fever…"

The white brows furrowed with concern for the unconscious soul reaper. The captain took a deep breath and loosened his control of his reiatsu, letting the frigid air swirl around him and the human who lay before him.

"T-to… shi…" The teen muttered, subconsciously curling towards the tiny captain.

Toshiro's head cocked slightly, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion and uncertainty. Did the obnoxious soul reaper just mutter _his_ name while asleep? That's not… why would he? Hitsugaya shook his head. That's not what needed to be on his mind, right now, he needed to know what the hell was happening to the baka!

* * *

"Unohana-taichou, can you please inform us of what you've discovered about this disease?" Head Captain Yamamoto ordered, looking down at her through squinted eyes. "And Kurotsuchi-taichou, I expect a full explanation afterwards."

"Hai Soutaichou. After our evaluation, we have determined that this virus effects body temperature, increasing Kurosaki-san's temperature to dangerous levels. We have cooled him as much as possible, however we have also deduced that this disease is highly contagious through any contact with the subject. Fits of pain due to of muscle seizing is also occurring, but we've managed to treat him little to no spreading of the virus," Unohana answered quietly. "We've found that only those with ice or water type Zanpakutou are able to resist it, and even then most are undertaken rather quickly… I'm afraid Kurosaki's reiatsu is too powerful for them to resist."

The Head Captain sighed as his head shook lightly. "Hmm… and Kurotsuchi-taichou, what do you have to say?"

"Well, all that I can say is that we are working on a cure, however this was never intended as a disease. It was simply… an experiment," The blue haired captain explained, a grin tugging at his lips.

"This is not a joke Kurotsuchi-taichou, and now we are plagued with the task of caring for the substitute shinigami until Kurotsuchi-taichou can create a cure," Genryusai noted, his squinted eyes falling on the youngest of captains. "Hitsugaya-taichou, as you are the only captain with an ice or water-type Zanpakutou and with a reiatsu surely strong enough to withstand Kurosaki's."

The tendo captain paled, struggling not to let his mouth drop open.

"S-soutaichou, is it really necessary for me to go myself? Orihime Inoe might be able to cure this completely," The tenth division captain stammered, talking a step forward to make himself known.

"Yes, and if so then your only job will be only to escort him to the World of the Living," The Head Captain continued, smiling lightly before making his final decree. "Alright then, Hitsugaya-taichou we will leave Kurosaki-san's care to you until Kurotsuchi-taichou can create the cure."

"H-hai Soutaichou…" The white-haired prodigy conceded with a sigh.

"Then the meeting is adjourned."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come Taichou?" Rangiku asked as she watched the doors to the Senkaimon open.

"No, that's fine Matsumoto you wouldn't be able to help anyway… my reiatsu can only protect you for a while," Hitsugaya replied, sighing as he put his hand on Ichigo's stretcher. "At least the _baka _moved into an apartment. I won't have to disguise myself as some little _grade-schooler _."

"Haha, that was hilario- s-sorry Taichou… well then, call if you need anything and I'll see you soon! Bye!" The redhead shouted as she ran off.

Toshiro groaned, but turned away from his fleeing vice-captain facing the entrance that would lead him into his newest charge's apartment. He looked down at the sleeping teen, covered with bags of ice and dosed with high quality painkillers and sighed once again. Ichigo groaned slightly, and the snowy prodigy struggled not to run a hand through the orange mane. This was going to be a long assignment.


	2. Rehabilitation

**Part 2 Rehabilitation**

A Bleach Story

An IchiHitsu Story

Talking _thinking_ **Zanpakutou** Narration

* * *

The orange-haired teen groaned as he moved to sit up. Where was he? What happened to him? And why did he hurt so much? The substitute soul reaper yelped out, lurching up in his bed. Wait… his bed? Since when was he back in-…another scream echoed around the room as a burst of pain racked his body. …Shuffling, he heard shuffling… someone was in his kitchen. The carrot top struggled to get out of bed, only to fall to the floor seconds later. He pulled himself forward, managing to grab his sword, which lay on against the wall only a few feet away.

"W-who's there!" Ichigo shouted, struggling to point his rather large sword up at the entrance to his bedroom.

"And what the hell could you possibly accomplish with that right now? You can barely lift it," A familiar voice answered.

The redhead lifted his head off of the floor in shock. No way… that couldn't be… _no_…

"Baka… now I'll have to help you back up," The voice continued.

Yeah, it was.

"T-toshiro?" Ichigo murmured lazily.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you," The Frosty captain replied, as two arms hooked under the teen's arms, lifting him up.

"Y-yeah… it's definitely you. D-didn't know you were so strong, Toshi…" Ichigo muttered, sighing as his back hit the pillow. "S-so… what are you… doing here?"

The brown eyes cracked open, meeting the turquoise ones above him that scanned back and forth, looking for any sign of weakness.

"…I'm here to care for you while Kurotsuchi develops a cure for the disease you had been infected with," Toshiro replied, wringing out a wet towel before placing it over his patient's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with a ton of bricks… really hot, steaming bricks," The teen replied, his eyes struggling to stay open. "Did you can Orihime? Maybe she can-"

But the youngest taichou stopped him before he could finish the thought. "Yes, Inoue was here earlier. I'm afraid that her healing was ineffective. I believe because she does not know exactly what it is that is making you sick, she cannot "reject" it, so to speak."

Ichigo hummed in reply. Truthfully he'd only really heard half of anything his so-called caregiver had said. His head was pounding and his body felt like it on fire. And the only thing he could ask himself was why was it Toshiro that had come to care for him?

"I'm going to give you another dose of the medication, though it will put you to sleep," The white-haired boy said suddenly. "Kurosaki?"

"Huh?" Ichigo murmured, his brown eyes hazy with sickness.

"…Never mind; goodnight Kurosaki… sleep well."

And with that the orange-haired teen was out again; surrounded by the peaceful darkness of sleep and the familiar cooling of Toshiro Hitsugaya's reiatsu.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?" Hitsugaya muttered to himself as he stared at his now sleeping patient.

The drugs had worked as they were meant to, the teen now passed out peacefully on his bed; his breathing slow, but steady, the even release of Toshiro's reiatsu helping to reverse the effects of the virus. The prodigy captain continued to stare, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he watched. But the grin was short-lived, replaced quickly with an all too familiar scowl. To put is simply, Toshiro was confused. He was unsure of what he was truly doing here – because it seemed like the Head Captain had an alternate motive for giving him this assignment; he was unclear as to his feelings towards the substitute shinigami he was now caring for and most of all he was completely without any ideas about what to do in this instance.

"**Do not be so hard on yourself young one,**" Hyorinmaru's voice called out to him, shocking the tendo from his thoughts. "**Many a man has been confused by his feelings, especially feelings as strong as these.**"

"Strong?" Toshiro mumbled in reply. "What do you mean?"

"**I am one with you young one; I know only what you do. However, my experience has given me some insight,**" The frozen dragon replied.

"If you have so much insight into my feelings, please Hyorinmaru, enlighten me," Hitsugaya continued, his tone sarcastic, yet pleading as well.

"**I am sorry… but this is something that you must learn for yourself. Know only this, I am believe in your judgment, whatever you decide.**"

With that the icy beast was gone, receded back into the blade that sat on the table, lying beside the unconscious teen's much larger sword.

"Well that helped…" Toshiro breathed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Screams and moans shook the room, taking the young captain's mind off his worries. Teal eyes shot open, flashing over to the redheaded teen, who was writhing in pain, screams and moans escaping his mouth as he lurched about. The captain ran to his side, pushing the larger figure down with one arm and reaching up to get a feel of his temperature with the other. But one touch and there was no need.

"His muscles are all seizing…" Toshiro muttered, instantly remembering Unohana's words on the virus.

The snowy-haired soul reaper rushed to the kitchen to find the proper medication. He ran back a few moments later, a cold glass of water clutched tightly in one hand, the pills held close in the other.

"Kurosaki… Kurosaki take these," Toshiro murmured, helping the teen to sit up and down the pills.

Ichigo sighed as the medicine worked it's magic, relaxing his muscles and freeing his body of the intense pain that had held it only moments before.

"Thanks Toshiro," Ichigo said, leaning back against his headboard. "These pills really work! Can I have that water?"

The teal eyes shinigami smirked, nodding as he handed the teen the glass. He remembered briefly a time when his headaches had gotten so bad they'd required these pills. Well… maybe remembered was too strong a word; vaguely recalled and heard about was a little more appropriate. All that he knew was that they may have worked wonders, but the drawbacks were a little to severe for the young taichou and he'd stopped taking them almost as quickly as he'd started.

"Hey… Toshi?" Ichigo asked, his head cocked curiously to one side.

The young genius swallowed, struggling not to make a comment about the "Toshi." Why? Well, for one reason and one reason alone. The drawback to the pills was a certain loopy factor. Said factor being that they knocked you so out of it you were almost like a five year old the entire time they were in affect.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya finally replied.

The teen reached out, poking one of the tendo's snowy locks. "How does your hair stay so… bouncy? Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!"

The vein on the captain's forehead bulged, doubling in size each time the redhead poked a spike, shouting that aggravating word each time. Unfortunately, even a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads has a breaking point and with that tenth "Bouncy!" Ichigo had found Toshiro's.

"ENOUGH!" The tenth-division captain shouted, grabbing the teen's hand as it came in for another poke.

The captain gave his all to familiar death glare, but it melted into a sympathetic and… possibly stern stare only seconds later as his patient's eyes watered, his entire demeanor shouting pitiful.

"Kurosaki, please… I didn't mean to…" Hitsugaya tried. "I'm sorry."

And with that he averted the major disaster that would've befallen him had he not stopped it.

"'S okay," The teen said, grinning.

Toshiro sighed, his frown growing as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What's a matter Toshi?" Ichigo asked, leaning in for a better look.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The captain replied, pushing the teen away.

The large eyes were back as Ichigo sunk down, obviously hurt by the tendo's steely words. But a second later, and the seriously loopy teen was smiling again, though someone what more mischievously. "Ya know what you need, Toshi? A good laugh!"

Before the smaller soul reaper could react, his arms had been grabbed and he'd been pulled into the bed, with the much larger teen straddling his waist as one hand held up his two.

"Kurosaki! Let… me up! Get off!" Toshiro growled, his squirms making the t-shirt that he'd borrowed from Urahara ride up.

"No! You need to laugh more! And I'm gonna help you!" The teen said, grinning evilly.

"No, really… I'm fine. I laugh, haha, see?" The usually collected captain said, still struggling to break free from his "patient's" hold.

But the drugged soul reaper paid no mind, digging his free hand into his captive's sides and armpits. The boy under him sputtered, squirming away from the ticklish feeling, only giving into laughter as the large hand skittered over his now bare middle.

"See! Much better!" Ichigo announced happily.

But he was far from done, his hand still tickling the boy's stomach, and teasing the apparently sensitive bellybutton.

"Aaaah-haa-ha-haa-haa! Kurooo-hoo-hoo-hooo-sa-ha-ki staaa-haa-ha-haa-haap! It haa-haaa-ha-haa-ha ti-hi-hi-hii-hi-ckles!" Toshiro giggled helplessly.

"I know silly! That's the point!" Ichigo said back, stopping his attack for a moment. "How about some more tickles!"

Toshiro shuttered slightly at the thought, but could do little but pant as he recovered from the last attack. He sighed with relief as he felt the weight leave his body, only to freeze second later as it appeared again, only lower.

"Kurosaki! …Stop it! Let… me… go!" The captain panted, looking down at Ichigo's back, his weight pressing down on his captive's ankles.

A single finger was drawn up his bare soles as his white socks flew across the room, hitting the wall beside him and falling to the ground. The shinigami giggled, cursing himself for having not worn shoes into the room. A second later and his pale feet were assaulted with the electrical feelings as the teen raked his fingers up and down the their bottoms.

"AAAAAH-HAAA-HAA-HAA-HAAA-HAAA-HAA-HAAA! NOOO-HOOO-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOO-HO-HOOO! PLEEE-HEE-HEEE-HE-HEE-HEEE-HEE-HE-HEE-HEEE-EASE! ICHIGOOO-HOO-HOO-HO-HOOO-HOO! NOO-HO-HOO-HO-HOO-HOO MOOO-HOO-HOO-HO-HOOO-HO-HOO-ORE!" Toshiro cried, his arms flailing wildly until the teen finally relented his attack.

The substitute soul reaper rolled off of him, sitting still as the white-haired captain sucked in air. Hearing nothing, the panting boy leaned up, cracking a blue eye open to scan the bigger teen's behavior. Had the effects of the pill really faded that quickly?

"You called me Ichigo," The redhead said, his voice incredulous.

"What?" Hitsugaya muttered looking back at the teen with a confused look.

"That's the first time you've ever called me Ichigo," His patient replied, a shocked look still on his face.

"…Really? Was it?" The frosty captain said, thinking back carefully, his cheeks heating the instant he realized the answer. "Well… I suppose it was."

"Yeah… it… umm, it… what was I talking… about…" Ichigo muttered, his eyelid's drooping as his entire body swayed back and forth.

Ah, so now the pill's other side effect finally began to set in. The newly recovered shinigami hoisted himself to his knees, catching his patient as the body slumped over. He scooted backwards, laying the orange-colored head down onto the pillow before getting off the bed. The snowy prodigy sighed peacefully, biting his lips as he ran a hand through the brightly colored mop.

"_Sleep well Ichigo…_" Hitsugaya thought before looking down at his newly bared feet. "_Because I am going to kill you when you wake up._"


	3. Epiphany

**Part 3 Ichigo's Epiphany**

A Bleach Story

An IchiHitsu Story

Talking _thinking_ **Zanpakutou** Narration

* * *

"…_Toshiro. Wasn't he here? Wasn't he taking care of me? …Wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why would Toshiro care for me? Why do I need caring for? …Oh, right. I'm sick. But the rest, it… it can't be true. Toshiro Hitsugaya cannot be in my house caring for me. That's… that's just… crazy. It's… I'd have to have luck on my side for that to happen. But then, why do I feel his reiatsu?"_ Ichigo thought peacefully as the sunlight slowly invaded his room.

"Kurosaki… do you even…? Kurosaki…"

"_Whose that? Wait… is that Toshiro? No, that was a dream. Wishful thinking. It' can't be._" The redhead assured himself.

The light suddenly flooded through his eyelids, waking the teen from his sleep. The brown eyes cracked open slowly, scanning the room as he moved to sit up.

"Here… let me," A voice muttered, as two arms suddenly found their way around his waist and helped to prop him up.

"Toshiro?" The substitute soul reaper muttered, his eyes focusing on the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, it's me. You act so surprised every time you wake up, why is that?" The white-haired captain asked, walking back into his patient's kitchen and heading back with a glass of water.

"I dunno…" Ichigo mumbled, his cheeks tinted slightly. "I suppose you just don't seem like the caring type. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's… alright. I understand. Here, drink," Hitsugaya replied pushing the glass into the teen's hands.

"Thanks… but, umm, why are you here? Why'd they send you… or did you… uh, choose to… ya know." The sick substitute shinigami asked curiously.

"Actually, it was because of the nature of the virus. It effects the body temperature and is extremely contagious…" Toshiro began.

"Contagious!"

Ichigo pushed himself back, completely forgetting about the glass and spilling its contents all over the bed.

"Kurosaki! What the hell are you doing!" The tenth-division captain shouted, running into the bathroom to grab a towel.

"Toshiro, I don't want to get you sick!" Ichigo exclaimed, slapping the soul reaper's hands away as they tried to soak up the water.

"You _baka_!" The snowy-haired captain yelled. "The soul society wouldn't have sent me if I could get sick! This virus affects the body temperature, making it rise to incredibly high and dangerous levels! But being the master of Hyorinmaru…"

"You're not affected by it and your reiatsu helps keep my temperature down," The teen murmured, his mind clicking as he put two and two together.

"Correct, which I would have told you, if you hadn't freaked out!" His caregiver replied, shaking his head as he sopped up the water. "It's not as if I chose this job…"

"Oh… of course," Ichigo sighed, his face visibly falling. "I didn't… right."

The teal eyes looked up, the owner's eyebrows wrinkling with confusion. Had the teen been… hoping that he'd chosen the job? But… why would he?

"Although… I suppose had they not asked me to, I would have eventually volunteered," Toshiro added softly.

The white-haired prodigy wasn't sure if that was the truth, but he believed it was and if it made his… well, patient feel any better, why not say it right? Ichigo smiled lightly, his eyes leaving his lap to connect momentarily with the teal ones ahead of his. It was only a moment, but it had been enough to convey a single emotion, gratitude. The redhead smiled again, looking out the window on his left as he felt his cheeks tint slightly. He wondered, was Toshiro telling the truth? Did his health really mean enough to the boy that he would leave the Soul Society just to care for him? Or had he just been forced? Was it simply an order? But then… why the lie? It didn't seem like the Captain Hitsugaya he knew to lie, simply to spare the feelings of another. Toshiro may not have been cruel, but sometimes he could be a little too brutally honest. The teen looked back towards the white-haired prodigy that was caring for him, only to have his eyes freeze moments before they'd reached their targeted destination.

"Mom?" Ichigo whispered, staring off blankly into space.

"What?" The young tendo asked, following his patient's gaze only to find it meeting nothing he could determine as significant.

"Mom?" Ichigo said again, his eyes resting on a figure of his deceased mother, who stood only feet away, at the foot of his bed, a displease look on her face.

"Yes Ichigo, it's me," His mother replied, her voice stern and disappointed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" The redhead asked, confused.

"Look at you, Ichigo. Fighting daily, practically living in the Soul Society, and having feelings for this… this… boy! This shinigami!" The woman shouted angrily, his eyes steely and cold as she stared at her shocked son.

"…Mom, I… I didn't… I mean I don't…" The teen stuttered.

"You don't? You think I cannot tell? It's plain as day Ichigo!" She yelled back.

"B-b-but… Mom, what… what happened to you?" Ichigo whispered, sinking back into the bed.

"What happened? Don't you remember? I died. I died because you were to **stupid** to realize the difference between a live girl and a dead Hollow lure!" The women shouted in reply.

"…Mom… I'm… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! YOU'RE SORRY! Oh well that just makes everything better! You're just completely forgiven now!" The teen's mother screamed.

"…I'm s-sorry… s-so sorry… I am… I-I…" Ichigo repeated, his voice monotone and frantic repeating his apology over and over like a mantra.

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

And then… the figure was gone, and the redheaded teen was sitting curled in his bed, tears staining his cheeks as the white-haired prodigy continued to shake him.

"W-what…?" He muttered, his shaky brown eyes finding their way to the firm teal orbs in front of him.

"You were crying. Whimpering something… at someone, apologizing frantically," Toshiro explained.

"I… my Mom. She was here," Ichigo said, his eyes looking back to where his mother had been only seconds ago.

"No, Ichigo," The tendo replied, forcing the chocolate eyes to focus back on him. "It was simply a hallucination. That didn't happen. Whatever you saw, whatever you heard, it wasn't real."

"But… but it…" The teen began, frantically trying to explain how it must have been. How there was no way that it had been a hallucination. He'd feared… no known that this was going to happen and it looked just like her, down to every detail! It just…

"Kurosaki!" The captain said, shocking the teen out of his thoughts once again. "Kurosaki, don't let the disease play with your mind. It was an illusion, that is all."

"Really?" Ichigo muttered incredulously.

"Yes, I promise," Toshiro insisted.

The orange-haired shinigami said nothing, obviously still shaken by whatever he'd seen. The thought made Hitsugaya cringe. The substitute shinigami always seemed so sturdy, so sure of himself. Anything that could possibly have gotten to him so deeply, must have been bad.

"Would you like something to eat?" The white-haired boy asked.

Ichigo looked up. "Yeah… I would."

"Okay, why don't you try to get up," The captain replied. "It'll be good for you. You have been here five days already."

The redheaded soul reaper's eyes widened in surprise. "Five days? Really? I… I didn't know."

"You've only awoken a couple times. Usually only for a few minutes," Hitsugaya replied. "Now what would you like?"

"Five days…" Ichigo muttered, his eyes blank as they stared down at his shaking hands.

"Kurosaki?"

The strawberry looked up again, pulling the sheets off of him as he replied, "Sorry… umm, whatever you make is fine."

Hitsugaya nodded, but made no move towards the kitchen, opting instead to stand at the doorway, watching intently as the teen began to stand. He wobbled slightly as he stood, but after taking a few seconds to regain his bearings; the recently bedridden shinigami took the first few steps, making it to the doorway without any problems. Afterwards however, was a different story. The redhead's legs gave out from under him, letting him fall straight into the prodigy captain's arms. Ichigo blushed, looking up – which was strange in itself – at the snowy-haired boy.

"Uh… sorry," Ichigo muttered, his deep brown eyes boring into the turquoise ones before him.

The full-fledged shinigami simply hummed in reply, helping the teen back onto his feet. "That's why I'm here."

The strawberry wobbled into his living room, managing to plop himself down on the couch without any incident. He sighed in relief as he felt his face return to its natural color and Toshiro head into the kitchen to start on… breakfast? Lunch? Whatever it was. Speaking of Toshiro, why did it bother him to think that the young captain had simply been saddled with this job? Could his Mom… or hallucination, be right? Did Ichigo Kurosaki truly have feelings for the Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Toshiro Hitsu…?

"Here…" A voice said breaking him from his thoughts as a slightly pink Toshiro thrust a plate into his hands.

The teen looked down, slightly astonished by what he saw. "Peanut butter and Jelly?"

"Yes, what about it? Do you not like it?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes still turned away from his patient.

"No! It's not that, just… where'd you learn about these? I highly doubt that they have them in the Soul Society," Ichigo replied quickly.

"No, they do not, but I am not completely clueless about the Human World," The prodigy captain answered indignantly.

"You asked Rangiku-san?" The redhead asked, grinning knowingly.

"Whether Matsumoto had a part in this is not the point. Are you going to eat it or not?" He said, skillfully skirting around the question.

"Yeah, yeah. I am, just give me a second… I'm still kinda dizzy from walking in here," The substitute soul reaper explained, a slight tint glowing on his cheeks.

The white-haired prodigy turned, walking back into the kitchen to hide his triumphant smirk and the slight pink on his usually porcelain cheeks. "It does seem to be truly affecting you. I suppose I can count myself lucky, huh?"

"That'd be a yes on that and…" Ichigo started, the front door bursting open with a loud bang. "What the…!"

"Aizen," Hitsugaya hissed, his eyes flashing to his Zanpakutou and then back to the intruder.

"Ah, hello Hitsugaya. I wasn't expecting to find you here," The brunette said calmly, his mouth playing into a smirk. "I guess there is someone for you to play with."

"…Play with? Who're you…" The tenth-division captain began as an arrancar entered the room, a large tattoo of the number 666 on his chest.

"Ooh! Really? That's great! I've been so bored," He laughed, disappearing and reappearing at the entrance to the kitchen in under a second.

But Toshiro was no slacker either. He leapt over the countertop, rolling once and landing upright with Hyorinmaru in one hand and Zangetsu in the other.

"Here, try not to get killed." The snowy-haired tendo said, tossing the blade to the ill shinigami. "Reign over the Frozen Heavens! HYORINMA-"

The icy dragons release stopped instantly as the arrancar's hand ran through its owner's body.

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo screamed, swinging his blade weakly in the arrancar's direction.

"Hmm… I was hoping for more of a challenge," The arrancar said, frowning.

"Well, to be fare the boy was weakened by having to keep a constant release on his reiatsu and with the Gentei Kaijo, still activated, his reiatsu was flickering before we'd even reached the building," Aizen said, the satisfied smirk appearing on his face once again.

"I guess so Lord Aizen, because that was truly pathetic," Aileen's companion said, letting the captain's body slide of his arm and hit the ground with a thud.

"TOSHIRO!" Ichigo shouted again, standing quickly only to fall to his knees seconds later. "…Toshiro…"

He gathered the body in his arms, feeling as the two people beside him closed in.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" A voice screamed.

The redhead stiffened, his eyes refocusing as he looked down at the body that was… that should've been in his lap. Where was he? Had he already disappeared? But he hadn't even thanked him! He hadn't even fought through his feeling yet! He still hadn't known… if he'd l-loved… no, he had. In the instant that the white-haired prodigy had had his heart broken – literally – Ichigo had decided. He loved the tiny taichou and that was all there was to it. But now… now…

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" The voice shouted again and what the teen had through were sobs racking his body… well they were, but they were also two arms gripping his shoulders tightly shaking frantically. He looked up from where the body should've been his eyes meeting a pair of teal orbs. Wait… teal? How could… he pushed the figure a way to get a better look

"TOSHIRO!" The ill teen shrieked, pulling the startled boy back in, though now into a large hug. "OH GOD TOSHIRO! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT… AND AIZEN! BUT YOU'RE ALIVE!"

A pair of smaller hands pressed on his chest, pushing the tiny body he struggled to hold away from him. "Kurosaki, what are you talking about?"

The teen looked back at Hitsugaya, scanning his face, which were full of worry, his soft teal eyes, which were sparking with curiosity and the buoyant white hair, that was as… bouncy as ever. "I… I had another hallucination."

"I noticed," Toshiro replied. "What did you see? This one seemed worse than the last."

Ichigo opened his mouth, but no sound left it. The teen blushed slightly at the thought of telling him, but the slightly reddening of his cheeks were soon replaced by the watering of his usually controlled eyes.

"Hey, it's alright… you don't have to tell me," The teal-eyed boy said, managing a small, but comforting smile.

"Thank you Toshiro… I… I don't know what I'd do if… with out you," Ichigo said, smiling back.

It was true, and Ichigo wouldn't deny it any longer. He adored the frost captain, for all that he'd done and all that he was. He loved Toshiro Hitsugaya.


	4. The Icy Cure

**Part 4 The Icy Cure**

A Bleach Story

An IchiHitsu Story

Talking _thinking_ **Zanpakutou** Narration

* * *

Ten days had passed since the tenth-division taichou had traveled to the World of the Living to care for the ill substitute shinigami. Ten days that the two had to learn about one another as well as themselves. Ten long days of semi-awkward moments, interesting conversations, and horrible hallucinations. And more importantly, it had been only five days since Ichigo Kurosaki had realized his love for his caregiver, the youngest Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The situation between the two shinigami's had drastically changed on the fifth day, though more to do with the strawberry's increasing activity than the obvious repression of their feelings; that however, was about to change.

"Ba _**Toshiooo**_!" The redhead whined, his voice scrambled slightly by the large thermometer in his mouth.

"Shut up! Don't talk until it's finished," Hitsugaya replied, watching the clock closely as he waited for the tiny rod to be finished.

Ichigo pouted, resigning himself to a stern air of silence as he too waited for the tiny device to be finished. After the designated time was done, the white-haired prodigy pulled the rod out of his patient's mouth, checking it and frowning.

"101.4," He muttered, clucking his tongue in distaste. "I'd hoped your fever would've gone down by now."

"Tired of caring for me already?" His roommate asked, a smirk stretching across his lips, though he frowned inwardly.

But the young tendo merely scoffed. "I simply meant that I'd hoped you would be better, because if your temperature doesn't start going down, I'm going to have to freeze you solid."

Ichigo chuckled lightly, sweatdropping as the icy Zanpakutou wielder made no move to join him. "Well anyway, Toshiro…"

"Captain Hitsugaya."

"Right, yeah. Anyway Toshiro, I really am feeling much better, how about we go out today? I here there's this small festival in an out of the way town just a little while from here. It could be really nice," The orange-haired shinigami continued, looking up at him pleadingly as the white locks poked there way into the doorframe.

"Out? To a festival no less?" Hitsugaya asked incredulously. "Really Ichigo, after all this time you should realize that it can't happen. Why else would I stay in here for ten days straight?"

"Yeah, but I haven't felt this good the entire time and I haven't gotten dizzy or had a hallucination in a long while!" The substitute argued.

"Yes, but you also should know that only I am going to be able to withstand the disease. It's very contagious," The icy captain replied.

"True, but only to those with reiatsu. This festival's out of the town and I doubt there'll be many people with reiatsu. And you'll be there won't you? Your reiatsu will protect anyone for a little while," Ichigo countered for a final time. "Plus that gigai Urahara made is supposed to allow your reiatsu to leak out in a controlled stream, right?"

The snowy-locked boy struggled to keep up, replying yes to all of his points, but still it just… wasn't possible. Was it? Hitsugaya pondered the thought for a moment. It wouldn't be good. What could come of it? Being out with Kurosaki? Just the two of them?

"No! It just will not work," He determined finally.

"What! Why no!" The redhead whined.

"Because, it just won't," Toshiro answered, turning his back to the teen as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"That's not fair and you know it Toshiro," The strawberry muttered bitterly. "I don't want to have to force you Toshi, but I will if you make me!"

"Excuse me?" The captain asked, turning abruptly to face him.

"You heard me! And I meant it, now can we go or not?" The redhead repeated.

"No means no, Kuro…!" The snowy-haired taichou started, shrieking lightly as the teen pulled him back, off of the arm and onto his lap.

The teen ran his hands up and down his crush's torso, sending him into frantic giggles. After a few minutes to get his point across the substitute soul reaper stopped, keeping the captain there as he regained his breath.

"Kuro… saki… Ichigo. That… was not fair," Toshiro growled, squirming into the taller male's grip.

The frigid captain hated being tickled. It was like he was toddler again, back in the Rukongai with all of the hardship and none of the respect. Plus having the orange-haired teen running his hands all over his body? His cheeks reddened just thinking about it.

"Yeah, well two unfairs… uh, make a fair? Yeah sure," The redhead argued, looking down at the boy in mock-anger. "Well how about it? Can we go? Cause I've got more where that came from."

But placing a hand on the usually frosty captain's sides was enough of an incentive. "Alright! …So how are we getting there?"

Ichigo grinned; one for the human and zero for the soul reaper.

* * *

It was well after dusk that the two left, Toshiro insisting that after dark, even with Japan's summer heat, it would be better for the substitute Shinigami. And Ichigo agreed with minimal grumbling, knowing that managing to go at all was enough of an accomplishment. So now there they were, in a small town a few miles away from Karakura, where the streets were lit up with lanterns and colorful booths littered the sides of the streets. The smells from the food flooded their noses as the vendors called out to the pair, offering them whatever the booth had.

"Well Toshiro, what d'you think? You wanna do something?" Ichigo asked, smiling lightly as they walked along.

But the tiny taichou paid no notice, his teal eyes busy flitting back and forth watching the scene around him with child-like (a word that could almost never be equated to the captain) wonder.

"Toshiro?"

The frosty captain shook himself of the amazement, his large turquoise eyes turning to meet the inquisitive brown orbs. "Hmm?"

"I was asking you what you… Toshiro, have you never been to a festival?" The redhead asked curiously.

"No, I've always been to busy," He replied quickly, turning around to look at another booth.

Ichigo grinned, watching as the captain's eyes grew when they spotted something he liked. He'd never pegged Hitsugaya as the type to really enjoy festivals, but the snowy-locked boy was so engrossed that he'd even forgotten his usual retort of "It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you!" Now that was surprising. The redhead sighed contentedly as he looked up into the stars. He rather liked this side of Toshiro; it was so… adorable. A small tug on his shirt shook him from his thoughts and forced his eyes away from the sky and down to the large blue-green orbs in front of him.

"Umm… Kurosaki?" The teal eyed one asked.

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied, his own eyes sparkling.

"What is that?" Toshiro continued, pointing to a stall a few booths away.

Ichigo turned, squinting his chocolate orbs to focus on the booth. He grinned as he realized which one the young shinigami was asking about.

"Oh, well that's a game where you try and catch a fish with a tiny paper net," The teen finally answered.

"Really? But how can you do that? Paper would dissolve in water," Hitsugaya countered, his eyes wide with wonder.

Ichigo grinned again. It was so strange how one minute the shinigami could act middle-aged, the next act like a grade-schooler and then immediately return to his forties. Just another wonderful quality of Toshiro Hitsugaya he supposed.

"Yes, but that's the game. You have to catch the fish before the net's destroyed," He explained, smiling.

"Ah… could we, umm…?" Toshiro muttered, his face coloring lightly.

"You wanna play? Yeah, of course!" Ichigo agreed, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him along.

The snowy-locked "grade-schooler" – because he was anything but – ran in line, waiting impatiently for their turn at the game. Finally the few in front of them left and the elderly man behind the counter ushered them up, handing them the two paper spoons with a "good luck."

"Alrighty then Toshiro…"

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yeah, right. So anyway let me show you how it's done, then you can take a whack at it, alright?" The redhead offered, a smug look on his face as he kneeled in front of large bucket of water.

The substitute shinigami scrunched his eyes, scanning the water for the perfect fish. And then he found it, a smaller fish, it's shiny white scales setting it apart from the other orange and black ones that swam around it. He zeroed in, swept the water with his little spoon and came up… with a large whole, the little white fish still swimming happily in its freedom.

"Damn…" Ichigo muttered as his companion rolled his eyes just keeping the grin that threatened to appear on his face at bay.

"Alright, now let me try," He said, kneeling down beside him and leaning over the bucket.

"Yeah, right…" The orange-haired teen muttered, a kind of blank look glazing over his eyes as he watched Toshiro; the boy's white hair falling over his eyes slightly as he looked down at the fish.

He watched the young captain as he moved his spoon closer to the water, keeping it just over the little white fish as he waited for the perfect timing. Finally he struck quickly, jutting the scooper into the water and pulling it back out in one piece, the little white fish flopping on the paper. He held out his bowl, lightly tossing it in before turning back to the water.

"Toshiro, there's no way you can get two," Ichigo said, though thoroughly impressed.

"We'll see," The white-haired shinigami replied. "And that's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

The little scooper plunged back into the water coming out once again with the paper intact and a larger orange fish flopping on it. He tossed it beside the white fish just before the paper collapsed. Ichigo's mouth dropped open in surprise and he looked down at the scooper, taking note of a few specks on the rim that had the lantern's light reflecting off of them. The teen looked back up, but before he could even say something the snowy-locked boy was gone, already up and at the end of the line. Ichigo grinned and jumped up walking over to the boy quickly… maybe, a little to quickly. The redhead stumbled slightly, struggling to stay upright as the ground around him span quietly.

"Kurosaki? Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, appearing beside him in an instant, placing his hand on the ill teen's back.

"Yeah… just, a little dizzy… that's all," Ichigo muttered in reply, grabbing onto his love for support.

The smaller pale placed a hand on his patient's forehead, biting his lip at the contact. He was really hot. Wait… uh… warm! Yeah warm. I mean truthfully he was hot, but not in the attractive… I mean that's not to say the taichou considered him ugly, just not… and even if he did, Hitsugaya would never call anyone "hot." I was just too crass, but still the substitute shinigami before him… well, he ran his eyes up the body once and thought about it. Yeah, he was pretty damn ho-

"Can we… sit?" The teen in question muttered, his eyes closed in an attempt to regain his balance.

The tenth-division captain nodded, helping the redhead over to a nearby bench, sitting down beside him after he was sure the teen was not going to collapse.

"You're running hot," Toshiro mumbled, concern swirling in his teal orbs.

"Thanks, you're not half bad either," Ichigo mumbled, smiling weakly.

Hitsugaya blushed, thankful that the teen had had his eyes shut as he did. "You have a fever. I told you we shouldn't have come."

The orange-haired shinigami took in a shaky breath. "I'll be fine. Just… give me some ice, will ya?"

"What? Just make some? In public?" The ice-zanpakutou wielding soul reaper asked incredulously.

"Yeah just… coat your hand in it," Ichigo pleaded quietly, his entire body shivering lightly. "Please?"

"Ichi… Kurosaki, I cannot just use Hyorinmaru in front of all these people," Hitsugaya argued, his face stern while his eyes showed his true concern.

In truth, the snowy-locked boy wanted nothing more than to jump out of his gigai, whip out the dragon on his back and make it snow. But… maybe it was because of this that the youngest captain refused to. The rules and regulations had always been law to him, something to obey to one's last breath, not a set of guidelines that one could skip at any moment; but when Ichigo had asked… it took everything he had not to break everything he believed as true. And it scared him, what could posses him to do that? Why was it that simply because the orange-haired teen was sick and had asked it of him that he would even consider it? Why? Was it what Hyorinmaru had spoken to him about? But whatever it was he couldn't. He wouldn't expose himself.

"You did it well enough when you were at the fishing game," The redhead coughed, turning to him with a small glint in his eye.

Toshiro blushed furiously, his face whipping away from the teen's accusing gaze. "You knew?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, a smile breaking out on his face. "I saw the specks of ice on the edges. You covered the paper in ice so it would be stronger and then melted it away after you'd gotten the two fish."

Toshiro blushed again, but the pinkish hue disappeared instantly as his companion wavered, leaning dangerously close to the ground. The white-haired prodigy grabbed onto the larger male, his hand coating itself in ice as he brought it up to the teen's forehead.

"Alright," He whispered. "But only this once."

* * *

A few minutes at the pair were back on their feet and amongst the people and booths, if a little more laid back.

"Hey, how about something to eat, eh Toshiro?" The redhead asked, a light smirk on his lips as he looked back towards the smaller taichou.

Toshiro blushed furiously, turning away and muttering a "whatever" as well as his usual "it's Hitsugaya-taichou." But Ichigo merely laughed, turning back to the vendor and purchasing the food, leaving the shorter shinigami to sort through his thoughts. First of all, why did the teen have to have such a gorgeous smile? Every time he looked at the snowy captain with that grin, or his smirk and especially the all out flash of teeth, the white-haired prodigy would go weak at the knees and his cheeks would flare up hotter than the Head-Captain's zanpakutou, [Riujin Jaka]. Secondly, why was it that each time the teen would get close to him, even if simply out of sickness the tendo's heart would beat so fast he could've out-raced (Flashstep Master) Yoruichi? And finally… why the hell was Hyorinmaru suddenly snickering at every embarrassing turn his day had! If the two were supposed to be one, how did Hyorinmaru know something he didn't!

"**Do not worry young one,**" The dragon cooed. "**It will come to you… in time.**"

"_And what was with the cryptic messages?_" Toshiro thought to himself.

"Here ya go," Ichigo said suddenly, once again breaking the young tendo out of his thoughts.

A large stick of meat was thrust into his hands as the carrot-topped teen plopped down beside him.

"Thank you," The captain muttered, taking a bite of the food.

"Hey, you're the one caring for me. I should be thanking you," The orange-haired shinigami countered, grinning again.

But before the icy-locked captain could blush, the phone rang and the two paled lightly.

"Hollow?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Three of them," Toshiro replied. "And we're the only ones near here. They must've sensed my reiatsu."

The substitute soul reaper sighed, looking passed the mountains that hid the demons so well, but a fast punch to the shoulder knocked him back into the present moments later.

"OW!" He shouted, turning to the boy beside him. "What was that for?"

"Because I told you I shouldn't have used Hyorinmaru here! It's why they've come," Hitsugaya yelled back, standing up and pulling the candy dispenser out of his pocket.

"Sorry? Now give me one," The ill soul reaper said, looking up at his companion as his soul was pushed from his body and the body sat back down, looking up at the shinigami obediently.

"Are you kidding?" The captain asked, his eyebrow raised incredulously. "You're still sick, and in no condition to fight. Stay here and watch my gigai."

"What? I am not just going to… uh…" Ichigo argued, standing up to gain the height advantage, but the dizzy spell came back full force and the teen plopped back down, holding his head. "Oh, alright…"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes but flash-stepped off into the distance anyway. He needed to get back as quickly as possible. The hollows had been weak, only there because they were smart enough to sense the minimal amount of reiatsu the captain had let slip out and stupid enough not to realize it was way out of their league. They'd been taken out in a only a few minutes, the actual bulk of the time he'd spent running from the festival out into the field. But as soon as he'd thrust his sword into the last hollow's mask and it exploded into the dark smoke, the icy shinigami'd felt something. Not much, but something… something bad.

"Ichigo," He whispered, sheathing his sword and sprinting off as fast as he could.

* * *

He'd gotten back in record time, but the view he received was one he definitely would have rather gone without. Ichigo was sprawled over the ground, panting furiously as a crowd of people leaned into see what was going on. The icy-captain jumped into his gigai, glaring at the people blocking his way to his patient. He reached down to gather the teen in his arms, but found himself hissing at just the touch. The carrot top's skin was boiling, steam literally leaving the tan arms as they made contact with Toshiro's much colder ones. Glaring again at the spectators he ran off, hurrying towards the only place he could think of to save the teen and hoping like hell that he wouldn't be caring a corpse anytime tonight. But when the pair had reached Urahara's shop he'd found it closed. They'd broken down the doors and rushed in, but still no one. Swearing, the icy-captain reached for the candy dispenser only to find it empty as well. The white-haired captain ran back to his patient, kneeling beside him as he freed his reiatsu as much as possible.

"Kurosaki… dammit, don't die on me! Hold on, just a little longer until I can figure something out!" Toshiro shouted angrily as he felt the teen's pulse weaken.

But no matter how hard the white-haired tendo tried, he couldn't think of anything. His mind was locked, sealed away when he needed it most. All he could see was his fear and frustration. What would he do if the substitute shinigami died? What was he supposed to tell the teen's family? His friends? How would he tell Kuchiki? The two seemed as inseparable as him and Momo.

"**Do not overlook anything,**" A voice boomed.

The tendo didn't even have time to remember whose voice that was, but he did get the message. Overlook? What could he possibly be- Ichigo gasped as a wave of pain shook his body. No… he had. What was the tendo going to do about himself? He needed the orange-haired idiot as much as anyone else, maybe even… no definitely more. He needed Kurosaki Ichigo like he needed air, like he needed food and water. Life without him was unthinkable, impossible, and most definitely unbearable. His entire being felt the teen's life slipping away and he couldn't bare it. He loved the carrot top more than anything. Love… was that what Hyorinmaru was prattling on about? Love?

"Kuro… Ichigo, I-I… I love you," Toshiro whispered, leaning over the teen's form until his white locks tickled the tan face below him. "I love you. And I can't… I-I won't let you die. The world needs you; your friends need you; your family needs you… and most definitely, I-I need you. I cannot live without you, you idiot. So please… please just… just don't die."

As the usually frigid captain made his confession his reiatsu flared out of control, breaking the binds of his gigai and setting him free. But the white-haired tendo took no notice, his frozen reiatsu still flowing out and instantly cooling the room. And still the tenth-division taichou continued, his heart melting slowly as the room around him did the opposite. The frigid reiatsu slowly invaded Ichigo's body, the two spiritual pressures no longer grating against one another, but sliding into sync with each other, easily balancing the temperature of the orange-haired shinigami.

The chocolate eyes cracked open just in time to hear the finish to Toshiro's heart felt confession.

"I love you Kurosaki Ichigo… I may have always and it might have only just appeared, I do not know. B-but… I love you, more than anyone… please… just survive, for me…" He whispered his icy forehead now resting on the Ichigo's chest.

"W-well… if you insist," The redhead muttered, grinning as brightly as he could.

The teal eyes snapped open and his head turned to face him, a smile appearing on the taichou's face as well.

"Ichigo! You're alive!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around the still weak shinigami. "How long have you been…"

"A-all my life I think… oh, w-well I mean, not when I was a shinigami I suppose," The teen laughed weakly, receiving a hard rap to the head for his troubles.

"I meant, how long were you awake, you idiot," The prodigy clarified, his eyes shining with fear.

"I heard… enough," Ichigo answered, looking back up at him.

Toshiro turned, unable to look anywhere but at the floor as his fists clenched against the tatami. "I didn't… I mean I thought…"

"You thought I was dying and couldn't hear you," The redhead said, struggling to sit up and look at the frosty captain.

But the brush with death that he'd had was no little wound and the teen came back crashing down, unable to hold up his weight. Two arms encircled him, saving him from the little fall that was about to come.

"Yes," Toshiro murmured, looking down at the teen with watery eyes.

"That was wrong of you Toshiro."

"I know, I apologize. I don't know what I was thinking, it's simply not possible; I know and you're most likely with…" Hitsugaya began, his small rant being cut of off as the teen placed a finger to his lips.

"I meant, that it was selfish of you not to tell me," The teen said, smiling softly.

"Shelfish?" Toshiro mumbled, Ichigo's finger still pressed against his lips.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that'd you'd like to know if I said I loved you too, wouldn't you?" The substitute soul reaper asked.

"…Yes, I would, but…" The snowy-haired tendo continued, still unsure where this was going.

"Well then you know how I feel. Because I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya and I really want to know if you love me too," Ichigo said, placing one hand against the floor to push himself up as the other pulled Toshiro's head down.

And just as the two met in their first kiss, the supposed tendo realized what the acclaimed idiot meant. Love, it was a confusing thing, just as Hyorinmaru had said.

* * *

A few minutes later and Toshiro had realized that he was back in his shihakusho and hand the icy-dragon on his back. He whipped it out, calling forth a Senkaimon and helping the still wobbly teen through it. The two had gotten through without a hitch and were escorted to the Fourth Division where Unohana was ready to do another diagnostic. And a few more tests and deathly scary glares by the usually cheerful taichou and the conclusion had been met that the disease was officially gone, with no trace of it left to be seen. The fourth-division captain had bowed lightly, leaving the pair to themselves once again. Toshiro smiled as his strawberry reached to take his hand, but pulled back instantly when the knock on his door echoed around the room.

"Come in," Ichigo announced, jumping out of the bed and behind his new love as the only blue-haired taichou walked into the room. "Oh hell no! No more experiments!"

"Ah, don't worry Kurosaki-san, I am simply here to ask a question. I've… learned by lesson," Mayuri assured him, though the creepy smirk on his lips slightly discredited the notion.

The other captain present gave his love's hand a squeeze, assuring him that it would be okay.

Ichigo nodded lightly, climbing back into bed and looking at the twelve-division captain suspiciously. "Alright, what?"

"I simply must know, in the end, what cured it?" Kurotsuchi asked, a maniacal grin on his pale face.

Ichigo grinned back, both thankful that it was nothing worse and that it was something that could be so enjoyable.

"Definitely ice," He said, looking to the frosty captain as he said it.

Toshiro blushed furiously, making a mental note beat the living hell out of his lover later. But Mayuri simply shrugged, turning back around and leaving slightly confused.

"Yep, definitely ice, right Toshiro?" Ichigo asked after the creepy captain had left.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face. "Yeah… ice."

"_And love."_


End file.
